<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Arrest For Stealing My Heart by amyly0216</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171482">Under Arrest For Stealing My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyly0216/pseuds/amyly0216'>amyly0216</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi, Warrior Nun AU, detective/criminal au, first fic, mild violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyly0216/pseuds/amyly0216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice is a cop/detective, a great one to be exact, but this particular crime duo seems to love proving that title to be wrong. She and Lilith has been chasing the masked duo for about two years now and when every time they think they have the two cornered they slip away from their hands.</p><p>Ava and Camila are partners in crime, no literally, they do crime. It was supposed to be a one time thing because of a dare but now they can't stop, because who knew that robbing rich assholes can be so much fun? And if they get chased by two extremely cute detectives, well that's just a bonus. After all, you know what they say, "be gay, do crimes."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Beatrice &amp; Sister Camila &amp; Sister Lilith &amp; Shotgun Mary &amp; Ava Silva, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*slams my hands on the table* LISTEN OKAY! It's 3am right now where I'm at but this fic idea won't let me sleep. So I'm publishing this so I have no excuse not to write this, I never knew that I'd write a fic myself but dear god. Avatrice is just to gotdamn powerful. Camilil? jeeez just kill me know. They all OWN my heart. See, english is not my first language and I'm used to just trying to leave more that one kudos to all the fics i have read and leaving key board smashes so authors know that i love their work. God I don't even know if I'm writing anything coherent right now. What I am trying to say is that it may take me awhile to finish writing this because ya know my first fic and I'm still deciding if this would be a multi chapter or a one-shot :)<br/>Wish me luck!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a work in progress, please stand by. :)<br/>I already have a draft but I wrote it at 3am it would probably need to be HEAVILY revised lmaoo</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*taps mic* Uh hi? Is this thing on?<br/>Please pretend that my spelling and grammar are flawless hehe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to River Church City! Home of the Angels!</p><p>Dear god, one day, Beatrice is just going to snap and drive her car straight to that stupid sign and if the impact kills her, she thinks it would be worth it. But she resists the urge, after all it’s a new day and she’s really looking forward to the drinks Lilith promised her. So, Beatrice powers through and drives her way to the precinct situated at the heart of the city.</p><p>The elevator door hasn’t even opened yet and literally had just began its decent, but Captain Duretti’s voice reaches the young detective’s ear, <em>Good Morning to me</em>, she thinks.</p><p>Stepping out to the bullpen, she see’s the poor soul who’s on the receiving end of Duretti’s wrath, a rookie, Rodriguez she thinks? Poor kid, not too long-ago (4 months ago to be exact) Beatrice was on that end.</p><p>
  <em> Is it too late to drive back to the welcome sign? </em>
</p><p>Letting out another sigh, she makes her way towards her desk and flops herself on the office chair glaring at the paperwork that seemed to grow overnight.</p><p>“Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed,” the comment caused a small smile to appear on her face, letting out a silent tsk, Beatrice whirls her chair to face her friend. “Good morning to you too, my dear friend Lilith!”</p><p>The other woman rolled her eyes before taking a sit at her own desk, and took a sip from her coffee cup before answering, “Yeah, yeah I know drinks on me. I didn’t forget.” She sends a smile to her friend and faced her desk again.</p><p>
  <em>Well. Time to finish all my paperwork.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Paperwork are the bane of almost everyone in the precinct.</p><p>Not to Beatrice though.</p><p>She loves them.</p><p>No really, she does.</p><p>For Beatrice it is a way of meditation, write, review, fact check, revise, then repeat the steps until she’s satisfied with her report. Each closed case is thoroughly reviewed to make sure no details are left behind, and that evidence and statements are labeled properly so that victims get the justice they deserve. No matter how big or small the cases are, its still a collar, a trophy, a reminder that she’s doing something bigger than herself, that she’s not useless and she has worth and that she is not the person they paint and that she’s a better person than her paren-</p><p>“Bea?” Lilith? When did she get here?</p><p>“My desk is literally behind yours and I have been trying to get your attention for about five minutes now.” Beatrice can’t help the sheepish smile that shows on her lips, “Yeah sorry, I um-spaced out, but what’s up?” Lilith rolls her eyes, again, Beatrice lost count for the day, but she swears, if the other woman doesn’t stop the habit, her eyes will never return from the back of her head.</p><p>“I was asking if you’re ready to head out”, Glancing at her wristwatch Beatrice eyes slightly widen as she sees the time, 10:37 pm, Shit. “but judging by the look on your face, I’ll let you finish up. You get five minutes or no free drinks for you. I’ll be near the elevator.” As the taller woman leaves, Beatrice starts neatly tucking away the unfinished paperwork on her file cabinet, making sure its properly locked and that her desk is tidy and ready for tomorrow. She stands up and stretches, letting out a sigh of relief as her body relaxes and adjust to standing up after long hours of sitting, filling out forms and reports. Slinging her bag across her body she gathers her finished paperwork off her desk.</p><p>With her finished reports in her hands, she makes her way to the Captain’s office, she gave the door two knocks before she hears Duretti’s gruff voice, ‘What!’</p><p>“Just files Sir!”</p><p>“Fine, come in!”</p><p>She opens the door and finds Duretti behind his desk looking at her expectantly and a man with long hair that covers half of his face sits on one of the chairs in front of the Captain’s desk he gave her a small wave,<em> 'huh',</em> “Evening Captain, I just want to drop this off before heading out for the night.” Beatrice holds up the stack of folders and papers in her arms, “Fine just leave it on the table next to you. Now get out, I’m busy.” Beatrice resist the urge to roll her eyes, god, Lilith’s habit is rubbing off me. “Goodnight Captain,” Beatrice says and gave a small nod to his Superior’s guest before making her exit.</p><p>She makes her way towards Lilith who’s standing near the elevator, “Thank you for waiting for me, I’ll pay for the cab on our way.”</p><p>Stepping in the elevator the two women released a sigh of relief.</p><p>
  <em>God I really hope Mary stocked up on the good stuff</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow I cANNOT believe that there are comments and kudos on this without even posting anything but my rambling lol. Thank you tho! I appreciate ya'll! This bilingual dumbass thanks you from the bottom of her heart! I'm trying my best not to fuck up and make grammatical mistakes and try and produce a coherent story  ❤<br/>Kudos and Comments/feedback are appreciated!!!</p><p>Chapter 2 would be up by tomorrow! Mary and her bar+The faithful day where Bea meets an angel &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>